Bluetooth technology is a wireless technology standard that is used to exchange data over relatively short distances (e.g., within 15 meters). Bluetooth uses a dedicated frequency range (e.g., between 2.4 GHz and 2.485 GHz) to send and receive signals between Bluetooth compatible devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, automobile computer systems, headsets, wearable devices, etc.). Bluetooth devices broadcast identification signals that may be used to identify or detect Bluetooth devices within range of another Bluetooth device and/or pair Bluetooth devices with one another to secure a dedicated communication path between the Bluetooth devices.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.